Blood on the Black Mirror
by ParadoxRose
Summary: Mistakes can mean so much more when Magic gets involved. After accidentally sending Alfred to a dangerous World, Arthur must work with Alfred's counterpart Allen to return them to their right worlds, before Alfred gets killed in a world full of monsters, murderers, and cannibals. While Alfred is racing against the clock, Allen is trying to keep both worlds from collapsing entirely.
1. A Curse Gone Up In Flames

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose** : So this is A World of Darkness rewritten! OMG Im so excited! The same concept will apply, but new ideas and new ways to implement it. Never fear! I will make sure all the followers of AWOD know to come here for the new version. Well, lets get started!

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia, or any of the 2ps. The idea in general is mine, and really that's all! Read on!

 **Chapter 1: A Curse Gone Up in Flames.**

London. The star city of Great Britain. A place of many wonders and delights, with sights to marvel at for hours on end. And, at the moment, home to the current United Nations meeting. Inside a pure white palace sat an arrangement of not so typical guests. The host, a young man with bright blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, full of wisdom from many years on the planet. In his neat green military uniform, he stood at the front of the table, his slightly larger than normal eyebrows twitching with irritation. He could already tell this meeting would hold no fruitful product.

Around the table many other men and women were talking, either about the rain outside, or what they would do afterwards. One young man with wheat blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sky framed in glasses, was cheerfully saying he would be driving to a fast food place for burgers before retiring to his hotel for the night. His twin, with a shyier personality and eyes more like a mix of navy blue and purple, silently was talking to another man, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes like the ocean, who complained about the weather and how the women there were so uptight and rude. Two men at the opposite end, one silver haired man with childish purple eyes, the other with much longer black hair and soft brown eyes, were conversing quietly, one complaining to the other how 'uncute' everything there was. One of the more louder conversations was from a small man, although boy would describe him more accurately. His hair was a warm auburn color, eyes like honey, glowing in the room. The people listening to him were a tall strict looking blonde, with eyes as cold as ice, along with another black haired man with emotionless brown eyes, nodding along half heartedly to what the other was saying.

Needless to say, this was not how to the meeting was supposed to work. At all. And it was getting under Arthur's skin. It all started with Alfred opening his big mouth and talking about how the crappy weather would make it impossible to focus on the important stuff. Like a dangerous situation in America, which could be trouble for the rest of the world if it wasn't resolved soon. Or maybe talking about Germany's new college plans. Or even going so far as to talk about North Korea, literally anything would be better than what was getting done at that moment. Feliciano was babbling about gelato and pasta and how sunny it is in Rome right now. Ludwig was trying to get paperwork done, but couldn't because of said Italian. Kiku was silently checking his phone for something, face stoic as ever. Ivan and Yao were chatting aimlessly at this point, and Matthew was giving a generous year to the whiney Frenchman, Francis.

At the end of the meeting, nothing got done, and Arthur was furious. He practically stormed out, going to the more residential part of the massive building and heading to the library. It was blind fury, but Arthur couldn't help it at this point. He was so sick of his former colonies shenanigans during an important meeting that sense wasn't reaching his brain. _Cursing him won't help anything! And what if it goes wrong?!_ But the Englishmen wasn't listening to reason. He grabbed an old text and skimmed through it, trying to find something, anything to try and resolve the issue that was at hand. When those emerald eyes read the words, 'Personality Switching Spell' he got a devious grin, opening up to the page and hastily gathering the ingredients and heading to the basement, where he performed all of his magical tasks.

The pentagram drawn out, the candles set up, and a variety of different items in the center, he chanted. Chanted out the arcane words, letting his rage over take him again. In a blast of light he was thrown across the room. _When performing magic you need to keep a level head or else the spell would go wrong._ With his vision fading, all his could see was a faint flame from the pentagram, which faded out, and Arthur promptly lost consciousness.

Now, Allen wasn't unfamiliar with getting knocked out. It was quite common with everything that happened where he was from. Apocalypse survivors trying to mug him for anything to get food or water. His brother sicking his bear on him during their occasional arguments. Even the stealthy assassin of a nation that occasionally visited him whenever his lackeys pissed him off, and when questioned about it, promptly shoved a knife hilt into his skull.

However, when he is knocked out, a burning sensation on his skin and a splitting headache were things that normally didn't happen. And once he lost the strength to stay awake, he could feel a piece of him get ripped away. So, normally that means magical nonsense. Doubtful it was Oliver, since he hadn't done anything to upset him for awhile, and he was really the only one who knew powerful curses. Everyone else stuck to their own elements and didn't really bother to venture further from there. While he racked his brain for anyone else who might know any sort of spell or curse like that, he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was lying down in a soft bed, probably high quality sheets. Light was burning through his eyelids, which meant morning or midday. The last thing he could tell was that someone was knocking on his door. Which either meant trouble, or simply, James was about to kick his ass for doing something stupid, which he would much rather prefer over many other bad situations.

Sitting up slowly and carefully, he opened his eyes and was greeted to a bright plain room. High quality, but it was very non personalized, which made him think somehow he was in a hotel. Which really shouldn't be possible. The next thing that caught his eyes was the sunlight. To put it plainly, the sun no longer existed in his world. All those bad scenarios crept into his mind was the knocking got much more annoying and harder to ignore, carefully sitting up, he made his way to the door to the room, checking through the peephole to see who was knocking at this horrible time. What greeted him was a small blonde dude, hugging what looked like a pure white bear doll. His eyes were a weird shade of purple, which were behind a pair of pretty plain glasses. Taking a moment to look at himself and see that, thankfully, he was dressed, he opened the door and watched the man's face pale, his eyes going wide, and his fist stopped in midday, mid-knock. Allen took a breath before speaking up.

"Can.. I help you?" The other shrunk back in horror, taking a glance at the wall next to the door, the room number maybe, before the thought that I had asked him a question sunk in and he finally replied.

"I-I came to meet up with my brother before breakfast a-and this is his room number and your i-in it instead." The nervousness coming from the small guy was practically visible. Allen rubbed his eyes before taking a look around the room. There weren't really traces of anyone else inside with him, so he made a guess.

"I don't think he's here. Sorry about that. Hey, where am I?" It took a second before the other replied.

"London, Great Britain. U-um, who are you? M-my names Matthew. W-williams." The name itself was nothing too special, but something about him reminded me of someone. I squinted at him, trying to see if maybe I had met him before. But I would've remember those eyes. So, there goes that possible lead. But London? It was far too bright and warm in that place to ever be any part of the United Kingdom. Which made all of Allen's nerves go crazy, trying to stay on his toes in case this was a trap or an illusion. Then he remembered that he was asked a question.

"Names Allen. Allen Jones. To be honest I just woke up here for no reason. I didn't see any traces of anyone else being in the room, so sorry about that kid." Running a hand through his hair he thought back to everything he did that week, in case he did piss the wrong person off and they did curse him to another reality or dimension or something like that.

"U-um not to be strange, b-but can you come with me? I-I have a friend who might want to talk to you if that o-okay." Honestly, Allen didn't mind. It would be a change of scenery than this bright sunny room with too much white and cream colors in it. With a nod of approval, he followed the very timid guy to the elevator and was lead to the breakfast wing of the extremely fancy hotel. For the love of god he saw buttons going all the way up to fifty on the elevator panel! That was prestigious as hell! At least for his world. High buildings were never a good idea afterall. Could get blown up or something.

In the grand hall of breakfast there were many enough, some reminded him of his fellow nations back home. The small figure of the happy brunette reminded him of a certain assassin, only difference being that Allen has never seen said killer smile. Or look happy. Or talk like he was on a million pounds of sugar. Needless to say, the German he was talking to was drinking quite a bit of coffee, probably for the reason Allen thought. There were familiar but slightly different faces everywhere. That one Spaniard for one, except he looked happy to be alive, unlike the one Allen knew. There was a blonde French guy drinking wine, who was so familiar to the one Allen knew it wasn't funny. Except he got handsy with the angry Brit next to him, which was the big difference. But the Brit. Those eyebrows were unorthodoxly huge! Oliver didn't even remotely look like that! He looked normal, save those creepy blue and pink eyes.

Then something clicked in that brain of his. A long forgotten lecture he received a long time ago.

 _"Well for the most part it isn't really proven, just heavily believed. Some say beyond our whole world, maybe even the Universe, there exists a world identical to ours. Same land, same people, they even have nations too! Except they act completely different. We don't really know how, but there are theories. Like yours is blonde with eyes as blue as the skies! Luciano's is like him but is more of a lover and not a fighter, and hes an adorable little thing! Just theories though. We don't even know if this other world even exists. But, another theory is we're a copy of that world, and that they're the 'Originals' and we are the 'Seconds.' Someone even made a little nickname! Second Players, or 2p. Isn't that adorable? Like one of your video games!"_

If he ever got home he was so thanking Oliver for ever telling him that. Because that explains everything. Although, the description for the small Italian was pretty spot on. But where was his own supposed Original? The only blondes with blue eyes that he could clearly see was that German who was still drinking coffee, and that Frenchman who was still groping that Brit, neither who looked anything remotely like himself. Which made him remember a really important detail. The small dude who escorted him looked a lot like his brother. Which, connecting the dots meant the room he was in belonged to his Original, and he wasn't in it. Then where the actual hell was that blonde?! God he needed a bagel and some fruits. Which he promptly took from the serving table and threw some blueberries in his mouth.

Matthew went up to the currently being groped Brit and started whispering to him, which made his eyes go wide, and immediately take a glimpse at the tan brunette idling a few feet away, munching on fruit and a bagel. He quickly stood up and walked over, looking worried, irritated, and completely in shock.

"Oh no no no, this was not supposed to happen! I wasn't trying to summon another dimension's Alfred, I just wanted ours to- Oh nevermind! Point is, I summoned you here on accident, and our version of you may be in your world." This made the American blink. He was summoned here accidentally? Jesus what was he trying to do that made this happen instead? No point asking. But this 'Alfred' was in his world? That was the definition of not good.

"I hope you have a way to switch us back then. Because that other me might get slaughtered in my world if he isn't smart. Or if the wrong person finds him." This made the green eyed Brit's face turn to horror. He quickly went to the others and told them to finish up and head to the meeting room for an emergency meeting, which made all the other presumed nations head to said room in a hurry.

"Come with me. We're explaining this to everyone else so we can hopefully get this whole mess I made fixed before that git dies from your world. Come on, chop chop!" Allen was promptly shoved in the direction of where everyone else went and shooed inside. The meeting room was just as grand as everything else in this freaking hotel. Allen was started to get annoyed. All the fancy here reminded him of the annoying grandiose nations he knew who just had to have the best of everything, even when the world had ended! Pricks.

"Arthur? What's going on? What's this about a an emergency? And where's Alfred?!" The German was standing, obviously looking a bit ticked at the whole situation. He vaguely reminded the other worlder of a certain Italian who had the same habit of taking charge when things got bad. Which made a lot of sense, since the other world's Germany acted like this worlds North Italy. Which was cowering and letting the other handle everything else. Okay there were a few differences, but the roles were so similar!

"Let me explain! So, I cast a spell but lost my temper, which made the effect of the spell… Backfire horribly. Alfred is now in another dimension that might kill him, and that worlds America is here." He pointed at Allen to turn everyone's interest from rage at Arthur to curiosity to this new American.

"Yo. Names Allen. Can I get names from the rest of you? So I don't keep calling you stupid stuff in my head?" He tapped his temple to emphasize. Arthur took up the introductions.

"The German is Ludwig. Besides him is Feliciano, and Kiku. On the other side of the table is that frog Francis, and then Matthew, Yao, and Ivan. I'm Arthur also. Arthur Kirkland." Allen mentally put a face to each name to help remember. Ludwig was the strict one, Feliciano was the girly one, Kiku was quiet, Ivan was creepy, Yao was… strange, Francis was pervy, and Matthew was just as quiet as Kiku. That helped wonders. Everyone else however were just staring at the strange brunette, who stared back through his dark sunglasses. Things were about to get really interesting.

 **Rose** : That's it for chapter 1 of the rewrite! It covered like 3 or 4 chapters of the original at once so yay! I've decided that odd numbered chapters are more normal world oriented while evens are more 2p world. So next chapter is the 2ps! And yes it will be probably just as long. I will be uploading a final chapter to AWOD to say 'hey its done, come to this story for a better version of it.' and then calling it complete, and THEN uploading this one. Tell me what you guys think so far! Is it already better than AWOD, which was my most popular by FAR by like thousands of views? Will it still be just as popular as it was originally? God I hope. AWOD was shaky and bad. Im rambling, so see everyone next chapter!


	2. When Liberty Is Gone

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** Getting this out early so people see it more on the Hetalia page xD But I got some guest reviews I wanna just talk about.

First, the one saying the plot line is nice, thank you! Just improving off of AWOD.

Secondly, to the guest who pointed out something in the rules and guidelines. That rule is copying the story almost word for word. I gave it a new title for a reason since it was not going to be like AWOD. I was taking my idea and improving off of it when I started it years ago and wasn't nearly as good as writing. So to anyone else, would you call this a carbon copy of AWOD? Because then one of these stories is getting removed, and I would rather it not be this one.

Thirdly to the one asking on how they look. I'll be using the fan versions since they're the ones the story started with. So like Allen with the brown jacket, white shirt, sunglasses ext, Oliver (because he is here) will have his pink vest and blue tie. Those ones, except for a few who differ slightly from the more popular ones, like Gilan, who doesn't wear a cloak, more like the blue uniform Gilbert wears. The differences are small so nothing to worry about, but just rewriting this story with the designs that I know so little of would be weird. Like sweet Oli in that super formal uniform. Hope that doesn't discourage people from reading this.

 **Rose:** So, just so I'm not screwed by the admins, I will take down AWOD because of this guideline saying that the same story can't be posted. If you think this one is clean and that AWOD can stay, tell me! I'll be cutting the wire in a day or so, so if no one thinks that this story is somewhat separate from its brother, then AWOD will get deleted, which will break my heart. So please, tell me what you think! Especially you 18 members who saw the first chapter. Especially the one who followed it! Please?

Well, enjoy the story I guess! ^^; Also, your meeting two 2ps in this chapter. See if you can guess who they are!

 **Chapter 2: When Liberty is Gone.**

At this moment, the blond knew something really bad just happened. But to get the idea, let's go back a few hours. Alfred had just arrived at the meeting, and was doing what he normally did, which was chat with everyone and bring up random topics that had nothing to do with the meeting. He knew that Arthur was getting upset, but they still had a few days to do the important stuff, why not start off easy and just getting the cogs turning in the other nations, who were probably cranky or jet lagged from the flights over. Apparently, this affected Arthur worse than he thought.

The moment the clock ticked to the hour of the meetings end, he stormed out, leaving everyone behind. Francis gave him a look basically saying, _oh you screwed up._ Which when it's from him, then Al will worry about it. He didn't know the layout of the house unfortunately, which meant he couldn't really hunt him down and apologize. Also, Mattie was driving them to the hotel, because the American couldn't be trusted with the rental car. Choices limited, the blond just went to his brother and got in the passengers, while the barely older blond drove to the amazingly grand hotel that everyone else was staying at. A quick bite to eat from room service and Alfred was off the bed, sleeping off his worries, too lazy to really bother with changing out of his normal clothes.

Waking up, he couldn't be much more confused. His room was gone, replaced with black and red rubble all around him. Destroyed buildings were all around him, falling to pieces, some with metal frames bent over, looking more like a right angle than Alfred would ever want. He was also by water, which was a sickly black color. The sky looked almost the same, except for how empty it was. It wasn't a dark starry sky, or a bright blue one filled with clouds. It was just a dull blue, no stars, no clouds, no moon, and definitely no sun. Which was pretty terrifying. Where the hell was he?! This place looked like it was burned pretty hard, or maybe got struck by a huge meteor.

A noise pulled his head out of his thoughts. A growl. A very angry growl. Turning his head ever so slightly to his left, he saw another worry. A giant polar bear with a very bloody muzzle, dark black eyes, and was looking like Al was going to be his delicious dinner. Then he panicked. He took off the other way from the bear, screaming and not really caring who heard at that moment. The hero never gets eaten by a bear! Which meant he was borrowing the Italian strategy guide, which called for running away like his life depended on it!

He stayed alongside the water, maybe just because normal following water was a good sign. Just maybe. He could hear the bear following him, with those rapid growls. Whenever the American jumped over rubble, the bear pushed through it more easily than Al had hoped. He felt like he was running miles in minutes with how far he ran. Unfortunately, dumb luck runs out quite quick. He thought he saw the uneven stone work coming ahead. He thought he could just keep running and not hit a stray slab of stone jutting out unevenly. He hit the slab. Collapsing face first, he noticed the burning pain in his right leg. More specifically, his foot. When he took a quick glance he saw the bad news. His ankle was definitely twisted. Because they normally don't bend that way.

Then he remembered the bear. Now he couldn't run away, and might be eaten. Which would be a terrible way to go. Said creature stalked up to him slowly, before standing on his back legs and looking down at the sight of the miserable blond. Then, it let out a roar, before turning away and just sitting down, like a dog waiting for its owner. Al decided that a god really did exist, and then started worrying about his ankle. He didn't know the first thing on how to fix this. And unless the bear was kind enough to twist it back in place, then he wasn't moving.

He laid there quietly, so no to provoke the bear, and mauled over his options. Slowly crawl away and hope to find someone? To chancey, even by his standards. Try to hop away and possibly get eaten? Not even close. While lost in his head, he didn't even notice a figure walk up. It gave the bear a pat on his head before kneeling down and looking at the mess of a nation before him.

"Hey? Hey! OI!" The shouting snapped Alfred out of it, looking up at the person hovering over him. At first he was gonna cry, because he thought it was his brother. Then he used his eyes. The stranger had sunglasses perched on top of blond hair, a curl sticking out that was all too similar to his brother. His eyes were purple, a hazy shade that looked so cold and uncaring. He donned a red coat and black jeans, along with a a pair of hiking boots, and black gloves. Hanging on his back was a hockey stick covered in barbed wire at one end, and splattered with what was presumably dried blood. When he started shouting again, Alfred remembered how to speak.

"Sorry sorry! I-uh-" I looked behind him to see that same bear hovering by his side. Oh please let that not mean they are what he thinks they are.

"Sorry if Kuma gave ya a scare. It wasn't meant for you. But man, you just went off didn't ya? The only sprinter I've seen be that fast when he's determined is Luciano and usually it's toward and not away from danger. But damn, you really screwed up your foot didn't you?" Now the stranger was examining said appendage, looking at the swelling and then checking the sky occasionally.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you to somewhere safe and call a doctor." Alfred was not so gracefully thrown onto the bear, and the duo started walking inland. They passed rubble, rubble, even the occasional corpse that almost made the injured blond lose his none existent lunch. After what felt like hours, they arrived at a cave like structure, and the duo, with the American in tow, went inside.

The inside was a sight to behold. The ceiling and walls and even the floor were covered in colorful gems. The sparkle they produced felt soothing, even warm to the American, provoking a small smile. There were signs of life there too. Wooden shacks were everywhere, people milling about in what looked like a makeshift market, a few fire pits all around, even a small game of what looked like American soccer!

"Let's see if the doctors in. Although, this is really the only place he can go. Hey, if you see blue hair, tell me." And they kept walking. The other was checking in every shack they saw, every so often asking if they had seen 'the doctor.' They were halfway through the underground society when the other blond sighed with relief.

"Romeo get over here! We got a twisted ankle!" Said 'Romeo' looked over. He had short length navy blue hair, barely reaching his neck, dark blue eyes that were almost black, and tan skin. He wore a white coat, black jeans, and boots. Seeing the odd trio, he ran over.

"Oh god what happened James?! If that bear did this I swear!" Romeo looked ticked, but went about gently taking Alfred off the bear and setting him on the ground. He examined the ankle, lifting the tattered jeans and taking off the sneaker and sock, watching the swelling.

"Hey, I did nothing! Kuma thought he was Allen and chased after him! Can you fix it anyways? Allen will be pissed if I harmed one of his people." Romeo sighed, shaking his head, as if used to James' antics.

"I'll see what I can do. But you and your brother need to act more like family, and not like my family." James gave a short laugh at the others response. Slowly, he took out a bottle from his pocket and took the gel like inside and carefully smeared it on the swelling ankle.

"That was a pain killer. It should make the pain more tolerable." Quickly and smoothly, he took the ankle and snapped it back in place, causing a sharp cry from the other. After feeling the ankle to make sure it was set right, he began wrapping it. Once done, he slid the sock and shoe on and pulled the pant leg done, making his leg look like nothing even happened to him, helping him to his feet, he offered him a wrapped piece of what looked like a piece of candy, which Alfred happily took.

"Be easy on that foot. Do too much and it might hurt a lot worse. I haven't seen you around here before actually. My names Romeo. I'm the doctor for this little place. The one who brought you in is James, along with his pet, Kuma. I'm sorry for any trouble they caused you." The other gave a slight smile, feeling the sweetness of the candy numb done his pain and worries.

"I'm Alfred. And no, I don't think I've been here either. Actually, where is here exactly?" James gave him a bewildered look, while Romeo gave a slightly more understanding one.

"Oh you're new here. That's not something we normally see here. This is the last settlement of mankind in the world. Welcome to the last state of the United States. Since the others were all brutally destroyed in the carnage, we named this the fifty-first state, called simply Crystal state. The last humans of this world live here, of all lineage, which helps keep the nations here alive to fit to rebuild. I'm sorry if all this seems a little much to you, Alfred." Placing a hand on his shoulder, he gave a sorrowful smile, as if to say, _hey it's rough, but things get better with time._

The candy wasn't nearly as sweet anymore. Now he just wanted to cry and go home. There was no way his country would ever fall. He didn't even know how, but he just felt as though the country had been through too much to just fall. He just couldn't accept this.

"What old state is this close to..?"

"I think New York? I mean, we're so close to Lady Liberty that I think that's about right." Alfred hollow eyes lit up. The Statue! It did represent hope for a new world! He had to see it! He needed some of that old hope now.

"Can you take me? I want to see her." With Romeo's help, Alfred was put on the bears back once more, who merely grunted, and James lead them off, Romeo watching them go with a look of mourning on his face. He knew that the poor blond was going to be crushed once he saw it. The face of his own brother haunted him, and he knew that the statue wouldn't leave the youngers mind for a long time, if ever.

The walk was shorter, finding water and heading north. When the trio saw the vague shape, Alfred's eyes lit up from anticipation. But when they got closer, that joyful expression turned into horror.

Lady Liberty was ruined. She no longer was that pale green. Instead she was grey, and looked like she was thrown into a fire pit. Her torch burned with actual fire, the smoke heading into the empty sky above her. Chunks of her face and body was missing, showing the dark hollow insides. Alfred wanted to cry. Which returned us to the current moment. Something colossal in nature had to do this. In every war and every attack no one had ever dared to touch the Statue. For them to lay waste to her was dark and twisted to Alfred. James probably sensed his grief and tried to fill in the blanks.

"Couple years ago, the sun finally went. It was much more tame than most thought, except the flares hit America and only America. The heat gave birth to monsters. The strongest of its kind was a giant Phoenix. It also had three generals. One was a monster whose minions could replicate anything they saw. Another could invade people through dreams and take over their mind and body. The last is just a huge volcano creature. Actually, he's quite close, but he's friendly. While the other two wanted to hunt down the humans of Crystal, he voted against it and even moved there to protect them. The Phoenix wasn't too pleased the two of its generals wanted to lay waste to those people. It was friends with the personification of America actually. So it never wanted to hurt America. Fun fact, said nation is my brother. He's an idiot, but hey, life's life. Sorry to break all this to ya kid." James kicked a rock into the water, his voice barely a whisper.

Alfred cried. He wanted to leave. Go home back to Mattie. Get yelled at by Arthur, and let this just be a dream that's making him oversleep and be late to the meeting. Nothing of this world seemed real. He didn't want it to be real. He wanted to see the faces of his people, working hard and enjoying life, not barely surviving in a cave. Although, the mention of another version of him gave him hope. Maybe this was another universe that he was just thrown into? And that his nation is perfectly okay. That thought gave him back hope that Liberty had taken away. He had to find this world's Arthur then. Maybe they knew magic to get him home? That is, if his thought of an alternate universe was correct.

"James? Do you know the nation of Great Britain?" The question made James stare at Alfred like he had grown a second head.

"Yeah. He kinda raised me. Why do you wanna know?" Alfred could almost smile. It was a lifeline and he was going to take it, and happily. But first, he probably should explain to James the situation. Afterall, he didn't want Kuma to eat him if he lied through his teeth to James.

 **Rose:** That's it! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. A World Of Blood

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** Slow start for this story when it comes to views but hey, its new! Im keeping AWOD up since I talked about it with other people. These are not the same story, they have their own differences. That and they have different names. So, they aren't exact copies, which violates the rule. And they are different enough to stay. AWOD is adventure and supernatural, while this is fantasy and drama, sooo. That and AWOD didn't have America twist an ankle or meet Romeo. I'm not telling you who he is unless someone takes a guess xP This chapter is in the Original world, so let's get started!

 **Chapter 3: A World of Blood**

After a few hours of questioning, read interrogation, the other nations in the room were finally quiet, mulling over the information they had gathered from Allen's world and how much danger Alfred was surely in at this point. Some of the nations were scared, some were confused, others thought that world was surely being exaggerated, and others were denying the whole thing was happening, and Allen was Alfred in a wig and spray tan. Which he took offense to greatly.

"So let me get this straight. In your world, everything has finally ended, leaving a small amount of humans living in this fifty-first state called Crystal, and that there's humans from all over, keeping your nations alive, if only barely. And then there are powerful monsters everywhere trying to kill said nations but you've made friends with yours, a giant Phoenix, while its henchman want you dead. And apparently, you're saying that Alfred is in danger because of cannibals, psychopaths, and violent people are all over your world." Ludwig had summarized, an edge of complete disbelief in his voice. Allen just shrugged, leaning back in the chair he was in, putting his feet on the table.

"Believe what you want man, but it's true. I can prove it, but I really don't want to. Like, at all. Because that means grabbing a mirror, smearing blood all over it, and then decided which of my fellow crazies would be the most tame to tell you that 'Hey, this world exists and your friend is royally screwed!'" All the other nations looked frightened at the possibility, except for Arthur.

"You have a way of communicating across worlds? But you've never even knew this world existed!"

"Let me explain. Since we don't have phones anymore, we use mirrors. Since our blood is tainted with magic, we can pick up anything reflective, cast a small spell, and we can talk with any of the other nations. I'm assuming it'll still work across dimensions, because if it doesn't, it's a bad possibility, because then I can't tell the others to lay off hurting your America. Heaven forbid that happens." was the nonchalant response. Which did not ease anyone elses nerves in the slightest.

"It wouldn't hurt to try now would it? I'm quite curious in this magic myself." Arthur said, excitement overspilling from his voice. Allen gave a shrug.

"Sure, but I need a mirror. They work better than other stuff, but we have done it on coins though. Another thing about it is that it works through the same object. I use a mirror, I'll appear in someone else's mirror. I use a coin, I'll appear in a coin. So all of us have a few reflective items to use in case our options become limited. Once I did call through a broken faucet, thankfully to find Oliver. I knew he's always in his kitchen, so I took a gamble and it was right." Ludwig left and came back later with a staff member holding a full length mirror, which was set down on an empty wall nearby. Allen walked over and tugged his gloves off, lifting his hand to his teeth and biting down, only hard enough to break skin and let blood come out freely. With his other now ungloved hand he smeared the blood on the mirror into a weird symbol, which glowed once the last line was drawn on. It burned a fiery red before disappearing.

"Let's see… Show me Romeo Vargas!" Allen said in a commanding voice, causing the mirror to shift and show something completely different. The guy in the mirror had blue hair and eyes, both a dark color, along with a white coat. Which was really all they could see, since the image was only the head and shoulders of the person. The figure was surprised.

"Allen? You calling me isn't very common. Has something happened? Did Veneziano break a few bones or something? That would explain why you're not in Crystal… Hey who's that behind you? Did you actually salvage a decent sized mirror?! I'm jealous! Vene is the only one with a big mirror." Allen gave a hearty laugh.

"Let me explain Romeo! Stop motor mouthing! You sound like Flavio. Apparently I'm in an alternate Universe. The one Oliver always gushed on and on about being real. And the America of this world is over there, probably wandering around near crystal. He's blonde, blue eyes, glasses."

"You mean Alfred?! He's in Crystal actually. Twisted his ankle in the wasteland somehow. Although, now that I think on it, James did mention that Kuma confused him for you and chased him. Gave the poor kid quite the scare. He's out with James now. He wanted to see the Statue… Oh poor boy. He doesn't realize what happened.." The other, Romeo, lowered his head in sorrow. Allen gave a halfhearted sigh.

"Sucks. Hey, go tell everyone else to not hurt him. Because I don't wanna discover what happens. Especially your brother. He's crazy." Romeo gave a cold laugh.

"Yeah I'll tell him. Call back soon, preferably to James since I'll be busy. Later." He gave a wave and disappeared, the mirror now showing Allen's reflection back at him. Everyone else was staring at him, wanting to ask about what just happened, but none daring to speak. Allen looked reminiscent and very upset. After a few minutes, he started speaking.

"Our world's pretty messed up now. Surviving is a pain and some of us are just going crazy. Some of us already died long ago. Some disappeared, and some want to disappear. The guy you saw in the mirror, Romeo? He's… Dead. He died during the collapse of Spain and Portugal. But because of Spain's power, he can let spirits still roam. So Romeo takes care of the humans in Crystal, make sure they stay alive for everyone else." The somber quickly filled the room. Feliciano quickly piped up.

"At least he's not gone forever? His fratellos won't be as sad!" Allen turned to the smaller of the two and gave a small smile.

"That's also true. Yeah, just let's not talk about my world anymore. We still gotta get your America back here and soon before some monsters turn him into dinner." With that the urgency of the meeting returned. Arthur was buried in some sort of spellbook, probably trying to see if there were any 'return idiot America home' spells. Most likely there weren't but points for effort.

When all the nations separated for lunch, Allen decided to stay with Matthew, since Arthur had practically vanished the moment the clock rang for lunch. The other was pretty silent for the most part, choosing not to say too much. He was even distant, almost as if staying away from Allen out of fear, possibly. Which annoyed the brunnette quite a bit, since he wasn't too dangerous and hated being treated as if he were a ticking time bomb. This world was going to be annoying.

~~~ Unknown Perspective ~~~

Allen disappearing to another world was very very juicy news. But they just needed to see. They just needed proof to confirm it! Using a hidden method of magic to quickly send in a servant to spy on the conference was simple, but time and energy consuming. When the scout reported back, it had confirmed the theory spreading around. Allen, the nation of flame, was missing and in another dimension. Which left many options open to the two monsters.

The first and smaller of the two was a small girl with eyes as black as charcoal and hair white like a flame burning too hot. She wore a small pink dress and sandals, a crown rest atop her head, golden and covered with jewels. The other of the pair was a tall thin creature, wearing a fancy suit. It's skin was black and eyes were just empty white among his blank form. The nicknames they were given were Mimi and Nightmare, respectively.

Mimi was ecstatic to say the least. She was bouncing around, laughing maniacally when she heard the news from her servant.

"We can take over Crystal now! Then this whole nation will belong to us and not that stupid lava dummy and that back stabbing Phoenix! I can't wait for Allen to come back and see the last shreds of humanity burned to shreds! The other monsters will hail us for our service towards them! Then we won't be two Generals. We'll be leaders too! Ruling over our own places with a fiery fist!" Nightmare hunched over in deep thought.

"Only one issue. That Phoenix. If it even thinks we plan to betray, or do anything rash, it will strike us down with those talons. That limits us very much."

"Wait! What if… You took Allen's-? Then that Phoenix won't know what hit em! And then when Allen does come back, they'll start fighting and Crystal or the Phoenix will fall on their own!"

"Mimi, my power doesn't quite work that way. He needs to be in this dimension for it to even remotely work. The Phoenix also will be able to most likely sense my manipulation. So no, that won't cut it."

"Man man man! It's like everything is stacked against us! Let's think on it then. Brainstorm some ideas! I will not let this opportunity slip from my fingers!"

"For once, I agree with you wholeheartedly."

"Duh. Of course! I am pretty amazing after all~"

"Is it too late to return my statement?"

~~~ Back with the Nations ~~~

The meeting was back in session from lunch and Arthur was standing with his chest held high, as if in that time period he had discovered the perfect spell to get everything that needed to be done. To Allen, it was obvious that the answer was 'not technically, but something like that.'

"Alright everyone. I found a spell that should help us in this situation. It allows me to communicate with the me of this other dimension. Which, if he is as magically gifted as I am, should be very helpful in tracking down the blonde prick. Then, with both of our magical wisdom combined, we should be able to return them both back to their proper dimensions." He finished with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oliver is a natural when it comes to magic. So, if this plan works out as you hope, then that's great. If it doesn't, whatever. Just a waste of time I guess. Although I do want to go home sometime this year." Allen said lazily, leaning back in his chair. Which left Arthur to excuse himself to start prepping for the spell.

An hour later, everyone was summoned down to a basement room, a large pentagram surrounded by candles in the center of the floor. The candles flame were glowing a light blue, taller than usual. Arthur took his place at the center of the pentagram and started chanting. Vaguely, Allen could subconsciously translate it, but the spell didn't make much sense to him. He had never heard of it before, but maybe it was supposed to be like that? Afterall, spells in his world were extremely simple, only needing a word or two to cast.

A slip of a wispy flame appeared above Arthur's head. Slowly, it grew larger in size, a background slowly being able to be seen. It was a spotless kitchen, a muffin tray on the island counter top. Slowly, a figure made itself into the sights of the magical window. A shorter young man, a very skinny frame. All they could see was the back side of him. He had short strawberry blonde hair, all ruffled up and sticking out in places. He had a pink sweater vest with a pale pink long sleeve button up underneath. He seemed to be whisking batter, humming cheerfully as he worked. When he turned around, the nations could see the baby blue bow tie, the pale face with bright blue eyes, the pupils a warm pink color. His eyebrows were slightly larger than a normal persons, but not nearly as bad and Arthurs in comparison. The batter was a deep red, looking much too much like blood to Allen. Which meant he was cooking special cupcakes. Which also meant something really good just happened.

He poured the batter into the slots of the tray and put it in a oven, before turning around once more to directly look at the nations, watching from the wisp.

"Hello poppets! How is everyone today?~"

 **Rose:** Late update I knoooow. School starts back monday, so this will probably be the last update for awhile. Im sorry T^T Leave a review if you want! I do check those frequently. More reviews means more inspiration to write! Like always. Anyways, have a good day, and happy reading everyone!~


	4. Insanity In Its Purest Form

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** School is freaking awful man. I just finished a research paper for us history and i was like, hey i was just writing why not write more? So I went to my fanfiction account and looked at the reviews of this story and i was just so INSPIRED. Like to everyone who was begging for another chapter! So, HERE I AM! FOR YOU HAPPY PEOPLE WHO MADE MY DAY! Tis the 2p world today everyone. Happy readings!

 **Chapter 4: Insanity in its Purest Form**

He knew there was unrest. Something happened. Some shit had gone down. And he missed the entirety of it. It wasn't often when he got a vague note saying, 'Hey, don't murder a kid named Alfred. He kinda needs to live.' He had assumed it was Romeo from the handwriting. Which pissed him off since Romeo didn't tell him this face to face. So, he made the brilliant idea of traveling to America. He was unpleased with what he saw. The Generals were planning. He could sense it from the humanoid girl, Mimi, since they were connected ever so slightly. Which meant hell was about to rain down once more.

And this time, he was making sure he had a front row seat to the impending nightmare. Should he warn anybody? Probably not. The only person he trusted was that stranger he saw occasionally, and only because he had interesting claims. So, everyone else would be kept in the dark about this.

His eyes flashed with excitement at the new prospect, his eyes narrowing into a slit like a serpent. Oh what fun this will be. If not, this waste of time will get what it deserves. The thought made him let out a small giggle, light and girly, dripping with the venom of bloodlust.

Oh. What. Fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Crystal State~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had took awhile for Alfred to finally calm down. And when he did, he allowed James to gently put him on Kuma's back and the group walked back to the settlement, an air of hopelessness engulfing the American. His time in this world had started off with fear, torment, and pain. Fear of where he was, torment of running from a killer bear, and the pain of twisting his freaking ankle. The only good news was that the painkilling gel really did help to numb the aching area. He barely felt it, only feeling a cool sensation ebb through his foot and leg.

When they returned to the state, Alfred took another glance at the people. He saw people speaking German, talking over a market table, some papers strewn about. The soccer players were a bit tanner, reminding him of Antonio and the Vargas twins. Heck, there was an artist in a booth selling art with a style that looked all too familiar, since Al and Kiku were manga buddies. It truly was a mixing pot of other nationalities. But only of the main figures of the UN. Which really bothered him, since he remembered what Romeo said.

 _"The last humans of this world live here, of all lineage, which helps keep the nations here alive fit to rebuild."_

Did he mean that the only nations around were the ones he could recognize? He looked around the whole area again, trying to find signs of other nationalities. When he squinted and made vague assumptions he only saw, other than Americans,Canadians, Italians, Germans, Japanese, Chinese, Russians, Brits and Frenchies. When he looked closer at the tan soccer players, he saw less Spain and way more Romano. He tried to remember the past topics he talked to James and Romeo about, trying to find anything that might hint at the absence of a nationality, but couldn't remember anything. He had to remember to ask it later, when he wasn't so shell shocked.

"Hey, you hungry? It may be the end of the world but ya still gotta eat." It was James voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. Then he remembered how long ago it was that he ate.

"Food sounds really good right now." Was the meek answer he gave. James gave a nod and walked to an area of the market filled with food and tables, which were made of shiny materials. Al swore one was made out of diamonds. When he got a better look at the food provided, he had a grave realization. There was only fruit and vegetables. Not even an ounce of meat.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Where's the meat dude?!" He cried out, looking at James in a panic.

"It's the end of the fucking world. There aren't farms or animals you nimrod. Be lucky there even is food. Do you know how hard it is to grow this shit and sneak it here? Miss Flower Empress is a pain in my ass, who hates the fact I'm keeping them alive."

"Flower… Empress?"

"Ugh. That's right, you don't know half of this stuff. God I really don't want to explain. I forgot half of the names anyways.." James rubbed his temples in annoyance before grabbing a tray of fruits and veggies, shoving them to Alfred from atop Kuma.

"Eat or starve. This is all we got kid." Reluctantly, Alfred ate, not wanting to be thrown off the bear and be the meat for its dinner. James got his own tray of food and sat at a table, which seemed to be made of emeralds.

"Alright, I'm explaining once so listen up. You know that the Phoenix is the big boss here right? He's in charge of protecting the humans of Crystal. But he's the only one interested in their survival. There's a monster for every country left, and it's them versus the Phoenix. Thankfully, most of them can't swim or fly, and the ones who can could give less of a damn. The only one who battles the Phoenix is the Flower Empress, whose territory is Canada. But plant versus fire so the Phoenix keeps her away with ease. Which brings me to the next point. All the nations and their monsters have an element, which ironically is connected to their destruction. Like America is fire and Canada is plants. That's all the basics you really need to know."

"Is… Romeo a nation?" Alfred asked, remembering how the bluenette seemed friendly with James. Unless Romeo is nice to all humans?

"Kinda? He's Seborga. His older brother are Luciano and Flavio, north and south respectively. Their element is destruction, and their monsters are the Twin Serpents of Destruction. The one who lives in the north is sneaky and smart, but also brutal in a fight. The one in the south is much smaller, and prefers to keep enemies at a distance and just shoot poison so potent, the rumor goes he melted all the buildings in Italy. In case you were wondering."

"Wait you said every nation kinda got destroyed right? How was it for Italy?"

"Whole country is a white wasteland. The brothers went to sleep and woke up to nothingness surrounding them. Just over night, everything vanished. Except their mansion. Last I heard they were scavenging the wasteland trying to find anything close to the remnants of their country. Making a map too, of everywhere they've been. Although it isn't going well and it's grating on Lucianos nerves."

"Last question, promise. How do you know this stuff?"

"We have meetings dumbass. The day the world ended, we got together and compared notes. We do the same every so often. The next one ain't for a while though so we can't get much help from everyone else, unless we contact them all and explain." From his tone, James made it quite clear that it really wasn't an option. Alfred had more questions but he kept his word and just munched away.

At the end of their meal, James lead him out of Crystal and down a path marked in rubies. Alfred was about to ask about it before he saw. He saw the volcano first, and then the massive structure. It was the white house, half of it crumbled into rubble, the other half looking on its last legs.

"Your staying at Allen's place. So, just go find his room and sleep. I'll come get ya in the morning. Don't wander off. I'll know the minute you leave that house." With that James took him off Kuma, set him down, made sure he was stable enough to walk, and left. Alfred watched his red coat disappear into the distance before sighing and enter the White House. Which wasn't too white with all the paint scorched off.

He wandered around the massive building. He found the living room first. One of the conference rooms was changed to match the name. Chairs were ripped apart and turned into couches and they surrounded a weird device that had a mirror and a punch of wires and gems in the frame. Like a makeshift TV maybe? He looked to the shelves all over the room. Although there were few, he did find pictures. One was of James, grinning like a moron with his arm around another guy. This new figure wore shades similar to the former, but was way tanner. He has messy brown hair, sharp red eyes that seemed full of mischief and a mix of joy and amusement. He had a small smile, showing a missing tooth. He wore a jacket like Alfred's, but ever so slightly different, along with a dirty white shirt and jeans. His arm was wound back as if in mid punch, both hands gloved. The dead giveaway was a cowlick. This is Allen. This was the America of this world. And Alfred was standing in the place he made into a home.

Feeling thoroughly creeped out, he moved on from the room. He wandered around building, finding another room that looked in use. It was a makeshift kitchen, with a campfire in the center of the ash covered floor, a few shelves of pretty fresh fruit and even some crackers. He even found pots and pans, along with some canned items. None of them contained meat, but they would be more like the food Alfred would be used to. Canned baked beans, some tomato soup, and even some bread pudding. Not that Alfred ate the bread often, but he did when Arthur made him. Arthur. The name filled him with sadness once more. He may never see his caretaker again if he never gets out of here. But when he thought about it, he did piss him off at the meeting didn't he? And it wouldn't be out of his way to try and curse him. But he couldn't have been so angry to curse him to such a dangerous reality.

He shook the thought from his head and left the kitchen. Now he didn't want to explore. He wanted to sleep and forget about this nightmare of a place. He wandered around, looking into doorways to try and find anything resembling the bedroom. He didn't have to go far to find it, since he eventually found it. It was the cleanest room by far. The carpet was gray, the wallpaper was just a soft cream and the furniture looked like it was taken care of regularly. The bed was just a plain king size with white sheets that were sprawled out across the bed. There were more pictures scattered around, and some clothes hung up on hooks, with a bat leaned against the wall. It was dark from use, dotted with specks of blood, and nails crudely hammered into the end opposite from the handle. It reminded him of James' hockey stick, how it was covered in blood and made much more deadly.

He didn't bother to think about it much longer. He kicked off his sneakers gently, threw his jacket on the ground and flopped on the bed, curling up on the soft blankets. And he slept. Slept for as long as he could to try and forget about why he was here and how screwed he was. His nightmares brought him no comfort.

He was standing in the meeting room turned living room and there were people sitting everywhere. He couldn't really see the people themselves. Only their eyes. They glowed, some with curiosity, some with malice, others with.. Bloodlust? Insanity? Maybe a twisted version of both? The ones that leapt at him were strange. Magenta eyes that glowed with that weird bloodlust insanity combo. Blue eyes with a pupil of a soft pink looked absolutely delighted. Dark eyes looking at him with fear and worry. It took a second but he recognized them as Romeo's eyes. He sat next to two figures, the magenta eyed one along with another one, whose eyes were shrouded by sunglasses, but his red eyes still shone through. James did say that he had brothers didn't he? Maybe those were those brothers of his?

Then the dream shifted. He was standing above a rotating Earth. He was looking at North America, with the absence of any South America, or even Mexico and the connected countries. America was charred black with veins of red. Lava or magma most likely. Canada.. Was incredibly green. Greener than anything Alfred had seen before. Then the planet rotated. He was above the crystally white of Britain, a gemstone resting in a sea of tar. France was covered in dark clouds, obscuring the country's physical features. Germany looked fine.. Until tornadoes started forming and going through the Germanic countryside. Austria looked normal, before a high pitched crash echoed and a building toppled out of nowhere. Italy was… white. Just like James had said. The entire land was completely white, standing out just as much as Britain did. Where Spain was… interestingly enough there was an outline of the land beneath the water. Either that, or the sea parted around the sunken nation. The planet kept moving. He saw China, purple and green, as if the entire country was.. Poison itself. Russia was covered in.. white rocks that really unnerved Alfred. Then the last country left on the planet.. Japan. It was flooded by blue waters. Clearly marking the position of the land mass. The high rise skyscrapers were the only thing that was above the water.

That's it. All the other counties and micro nations and territories were.. Gone. Just that handful of names remained. When James said the world ended.. He really meant it. Which made Alfred want to cry. Hard. All his other friends were just gone. He closed his eyes and held his head, screaming into the void.

"Stop this! Make this all end already! Why are you doing this to me?!" A voice spoke, smooth and elegant, but not friendly in anyway.

"I'm trying to break you. Once your mental strength is gone I can easily take your form. After all, no one will be expecting a scared sniveling child like you to try and destroy the human race. No one will trust you after you.. Ah, but that is secret for now. Until then, you'll be locked inside this little nightmare until you crack. And trust me. No one will come for yo-"

The voice creamed out, cursing every which way. Alfred turned around and saw a tall figure, most likely the one that was speaking to him. He was wailing with rage, as a white serpent was coiled around him, crushing him and making a chew toy of his flesh. Then, Al felt a hand on his shoulder and he was turned around, staring right into eyes too familiar for him to be comforted by. Magenta eyes that seemed like they would enjoy his suffering. Except this time, he had a clear

View of him. The man was small with a thin build, but the grip on his shoulder was strong. He was tan, almost as tan as the Allen who belonged here. His eyes were narrowed, filled with irritation and.. A slight flash of concern? He recognized his uniform as a military uniform that was used in Italy once. His bright red brown hair shone, despite light, along with a curl coming out from the same side as.. Feliciano.

"Feli?!"

"And of course the first thing you fucking say to me is nonsense. Run you idiot!" With that, the man shoved him, with such force he almost fell. But he listened to him and starting running, as fast as he could, despite the injured leg. Even if it was a dream, it still hurt, quite badly. Behind him he heard screaming and shouting, but didn't pay attention to the exact words. All he was doing was following the orders the shorter male gave him, not intending to find out what happens if he doesn't.

He ran and ran without stop, even when he felt like his legs were breaking in half. The void of his nightmare was never ending, so he could never tell if he made real progress. All he knew was that eventually the screams died down. Now, the only sound was his feet against the nonexistent floor. He was getting tired. It's all a dream, not like resting a few seconds will get him killed. So he stopped running, if only for a second. Just a breather and then he would be running again. He turned to look behind him only to see the tall.. Monster was there. Fighting against the man who looked like Feli. But the creature was gaining land, slowly getting closer to Alfred, which terrified him. That thing talked of his mental state and if it breaks he would do awful things in his name. And right now he couldn't defend himself from anything, even if he wanted to. Which reminded him how much he wanted to just go home.

"Oi! Fatass! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and fucking run! You'll get back to your world, don't even question it! The moment you stop believing is the moment your life is gonna end. Because I'm going to kill your stupid ass if you ever doubt we'll get ya home. Now run! You're almost outta here!" The stranger turned and looked at Alfred, magenta orbs meeting blue, determined confidence meeting fear. And oddly, it gave him hope. So he took off running again. Only to find himself in bed, that white bed that belonged to Allen. With no stranger around.

"Just.. A dream. A really.. Bad dream."

"Not exactly Al. You attracted the literal worst attention you could get." James was standing in the doorway, his shades covering his eyes. But it didn't take a genius to know he was ticked off.

"What? The monster?"

"No. You attracted Luciano's attention. And trust me, you'd be preferring Nightmare's attention than Luciano's. Guys crazy when it comes to getting what he wants. And right now? He wants you alive for some unholy reason."

 **Rose:** hey look I made a promise and kept it! This will be uploaded within the time frame I gave myself :P Alright, to anyone who read AWOD, tell me, how's this going so far? And did you ever enjoy my 2p elements AU? And.. As for the psycho at the beginning.. Take guesses on who he is! He was in the original, so that does give you a lead. If you're super keen, you'll already know who it is :P Anyways, enjoy the rest of your day! Thanks for reading!

EDIT: Omg so many spelling errors.. point these out people, pretty please?


	5. When Hell Is Frozen Over

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** I literally just uploaded chapter 4 when i started this chapter :p i don't know. I like people's reviews. They make me so happy. ( If anyone reviews while I work on this chapter, i'll be sure to respond to it :3) Without any time to waste, let's just jump RIGHT ON IN!

(oh my heart, some followed the same day chapter 4 went up. Thank you so much NightshadeArt~)

 **Chapter 5: When Hell is Frozen Over.**

Now, Allen was a patient guy for the most part. But the one thing he couldn't stand was Oliver when he was cooking. If you wanted to talk to the blonde while he was cooking, he would interrupt you with his humming, ask stupid questions, and then try to feed you a cupcake. He never really listened to others when he was baking, and he always ignored questions. Maybe it was because most of the questions were insults because he deserved them and he was just ignoring him. But with what was happening right now? Oliver was tormenting him. On purpose. Allen knew that little grin on his face well enough to know this personally.

" To sum it up poppets.. Your saying the Americas switched places, and now Allen's Original is here? How lovely! Maybe I'll invite him to cupcakes!~"

"Oliver for the last fu- For the last time. We need you to find him and switch us back. He can't just stay there forever! Neither can I! This place is too bright and happy and it just irritates me to no end!" Was the annoyed response. Allen had been playing this little game with his former caretaker for almost an hour now. An hour wasted when they could have already found that stupid blonde self of his.

"I see no reason to rush to find him. Most likely he's in Crystal, so he'll be safe! Romeo will make sure he stays in good health and James will fight off any rogue monsters. We can wait to fetch him until after the cupcakes are done!" Allen facepalmed again before turning to Arthur.

"You handle this. I can't even continue this conversation of stupidity." Arthur sighed and stepped forward, looking intently at his apparent other self. The eyes unnerved him, but they were friendly and kind, so he figured the pink clad man was safe enough.

"Ah- Oliver right? My name is Arthur. I would be your-"

"Artie! Of course I know you silly! Goodness, you really think I didn't know a thing or two of your world poppet?" Oliver gave a sweet laugh, before returning to mixing his batter. Allen frowned and leaned forward.

"Hold up. You told me that the existence of the other world was completely theory. But now your talking about how you've known they existed the whole time and have said nothing about it."

"That's exactly what I'm implying poppet. Please just think for a moment dearie. If Luciano found out he shared a name with little Feli, what would stop him from trying to hunt him down and gut the poor thing? You know he hates the idea of being connected to the words weak or cute." Allen bite his lip and conceded. Oliver had an extremely good point. Nothing would stop the crazed Italian from attempting to slaughter Feliciano. Who from the hours or so he's known him, hasn't been that bad of a guy. He was friendly at the very least. Something Luciano could never be with all the training in the world.

"Moving on. It is vital we find him soon, so we can start hunting down a spell to bring him back." Oliver laughed again, putting his mixing spatula down and gently pouring the batter into the pan.

"Artie dear, I already know the perfect spell! There's only one problem though. We need every element of our world to be present to do the switcheroo. Which, for all you Originals, would be Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Sound, Earth, Plant, Ice, Poison, Death, and Destruction. And let's be honest, the nations that belong to half of those elements really don't enjoy helping people. Luciano? Never would agree. Roland? Would prefer everyone died instead. Kyo? He'd make a meal out of little Alfie mind you!~" Allen picked up very fast on what he was implying.

"You're saying it's impossible..?"

"Poppet, didn't you hear me? We need all of them. And if for some reason, they all agreed, you are not in this world. We would need some strong Fire magic to replace you and the only sources are those little generals, and the Phoenix. Who no doubt doesn't trust us, since our own beasties could try to attack him. Poor thing, all alone and isolated from its kind. Do you think he'll like a cupcake?" And back to this song and dance. At this point Allen had had enough of the pink mans absolute nonsense.

"Oliver fucking Kirkland. If you don't get your ass up and go find that blonde idiot I swear to all the monsters I will-"

"You'll what?" Oliver faced the group from that wisp of magic, the look in his eye no longer friendly, but instead, much more sinister. "You'll hurt me? Slap me around? Kill me? Al dear even you wouldn't do that to me. You have a heart. Unlike half of our acquaintances. I am not scared of you poppet. And if you ever try to lay a hand on me, I will blast you to a frozen oblivion. I wouldn't kill you of course. The Phoenix would come after me and that's not playing fairly. But I would freeze you and keep you nice and cool, another statue to my little collection. But I wouldn't ever allow you to thaw. No no no, I'd let you stay nice and alive during your frozen torment. As for finding Alfie, I already know exactly where he is. I'm just preparing nice warm food for him when I go to collect him. So don't ever consider that I am not trying. After all, I would like you home as soon as possible love. Also. I thought I fixed that dirty little mouth of yours?" The smirk sent a chill down everyones spine and Allen flinched back, a look of terror on his face as he tried to appease the cold rage.

"I-I'm sorry! I-it just slipped I-" He slipped up every time he tried to speak, but Oliver took the meaning.

"It's alright poppet~ I know it's because you miss me~ Although, when you return home, we will be working on that potty mouth. I have to go set these in the oven. So, I'll be ending this little call I suppose. If you really need more help than me.. Maybe Kyo's in a good mood? Or Flavio but.. You can worry about that later. Ta ta poppets!" With a wave, the image faded away, leaving the shimmery substance behind, blank and white.

"Enlightening. Now we have to worry about if we really want Oliver to find Alfred." Was Ludwig's huff response.

"Ve? It can't be that bad can it? I mean si he was a little scary, but he wouldn't try to hurt Alfred! He didn't do anything mean to him.."

"Yeah, but from what we saw he's fucking unstable Veneziano. We can't really be trusting him can we?" Lovino huffed, glaring at his brother for even thinking such a stupid thing. Arthur cleared his throat before speaking.

"If Allen trusts him to bring him back safely then I say we leave it to him. Honestly my only issue was everything else he said. That this spell of his can only work if all the nations in that world are present."

"Yet, one of the is standing right here, angleterre." Francis responded, leaning back in his chair, seemingly deep in thought.

"Don't even worry about it. I'm sure they can convince the Phoenix to lend his magic to help out. Me and him are friends so I can't imagine him refusing to bring me back."

"Well, it's our only option isn't it? We know of no spell to even see the world, except for Allen's mirror spell and the one I just used. Except, the magic that's used from it is so great, using it more than once or twice a day.. Well it'll leave me defenseless." Green eyes looked out the window with worry. This was his fault. He got mad, which lead to him casting the spell, which lead to him losing his temper.. And the rest spirals downward from there. Arthur excused himself quickly and left, intending to search his library.

Allen noticed right away that look of sorrow and guilt, so he rushed after him, to make sure he didn't do something rash or stupid. He looked like he wanted the company anyways. But the brit was a speedy walker, so Allen had to run to really keep up, since the other did get a head start. Twisting and turning through the hotel, he finally was able to catch his breath when Arthur finally stopped in a library. From the looks of it, he had it placed in the library for his use, seeing has there were candles with a rainbow of flames. Arthur sat at an armchair, reading through a dusty old tome. Then he talked.

"This little hotel.. I consider it my home away from home. If I am not at my own estate, or in another country, I will be here. I even brought some of my favorite books here and had the owners make a private wing for me. This is the only place I can ever really go to without being found. Everyone of the others know where my house is and all my sulking spots. So.. I needed a new place. Why not the only hotel I allow everyone to stay at? If they're going to be in Britain they are only getting the place I'm certain will treat them the way they would like. All the pasta in the world for Feli, plenty of books to keep Ludwig happy, and room service to keep even Alfred satisfied." Allen took a seat in a couch near him and looked at him, his sunglasses off and shoved in his leather jacket.

"You and Oliver couldn't be anymore different."

"W-what?"

"You seem to genuinely care about the other nations. Oliver will act like he cares, but he really has no preference to any of them. The only ones he enjoys being with are myself, my brother James, and.. Franciose. The rest he just kind of avoids, but you care. Like, you actually want to make everyone happy with their stay. Which makes me wonder why you blast Alfred to my world. What did he do?"

" .. I.. take meetings very seriously. Especially the ones held here, in London. But, the weather is never the greatest, so Alfred, that git, threw the whole meeting off, complaining about the weather and deciding that they should just relax. That just.. Hit a nerve with me. How he was so carefree. So I went to my library, read the wrong spell, and.. Well we know the rest."

"What spell were you trying to go with?" Arthur looked down at his hands and just mumbled.

"A.. personality switching spell." Allen cracked a smile before he gave a hearty laugh.

"Sorry sorry. I just find this so ironic. I mean, it worked in a way eh? I'm not nearly as much of an idiot as him." Arthur took up the hint and gave a small smile himself.

"Nor are you as dependant on meat as he is."

"You kidding? He eats meat? Go figure. I can't even look at that without getting sick. Back before the world was fucked up, I had some cows. My favorite was Bessie. She was a good girl. Raised her since she was a calf. So, I just couldn't bring myself to eat meat, or anything that had to do with animals. Oliver didn't help either. His damn cupcakes." Both of them were laughing, most likely out of the sheer insanity of the situation they were in. One of them exhausted from worry, the other just losing it from the new world he was in.

When they both calmed down they just sat there, Arthur flipping through his tome, and Allen just enjoying the atmosphere of the room. It was not as bright as the rest of the hotel, so he enjoyed it. Reminded him more of his home, with no sun and bright lights.

"Tell me about your world. Other than it's destruction. Can't you think of any time all of you acted.. Normal?"

"Normal huh? .. I remember a time like that. All of us were pretty young though, in nation terms. I was getting taught magic, but Oliver thought Ice would be a good start for me, so i basically had no abilities. While the adults had their meetings, I made friends. Flavio was a nice kid back then. Not as.. Unstable. We just talked a lot, and he complained how his grandpa had all these goals for him and how he didn't want to be a soldier. He wanted to make things. So he told me some of his ideas. Weren't too bad for a kid.

"Then we heard this huge crash! The adults tried to keep everyone in the room, but I ran out. At the bottom of the stairs was a tiny little girl with auburn colored hair in this like dark pink dress. The person who I think shoved her was laughing. Some blondie in a fancy ass cloak. He walked down the stairs and taunted her. Her response? She bit him. Left some deep impressions too! At that point I was laughing so I ran back to the room and told Flavio. The blonde kid walks into the room and complains that some peasant bit his arm and he left with the adults taking care of him.

"Then the girl walks up to Flavio and sits down, happily saying, 'I bit the jerk! Deserved it for shoving me down the stairs.' Gave a huge ass grin, showing the sharp little fangs. It was only years later did I realise that the girl was actually our Italy, Luciano, and the guy was Holy Roman Empire."

"Italy.. Bit him?" Arthur was barely not laughing, his suppressed giggles escaping from him.

"Yeah. Luciano was a pretty violent kid. Any tale involving him and his fights became normal to us. And funny, since once he found one of his people getting bullied and he scared the bullies with his magic."

"So most of your nations do show human traits?"

"Yeah. The craziness is just from stress and shit. Can't say anything for Luciano.. When his younger brother died I think he sort of lost a piece of his humanity."

"I feel sorry for him.."

"If he finds that out he might bite you~" Both nations gave a laugh at the thought of a such an idea. Arthur seemed more at ease, which was Allen's goal all along. After all, having doubts is a huge stepping stone towards mistakes. And Arthur appreciated the gesture.

"What do you mean you failed?! All you had to do was enter his dreams, torment him into surrender and take his body!"

"Things didn't go as planned Mimi. _He's_ here. He stopped me from my goal and fought me."

"Why would he want to help him?! Oh I can't believe this! The worm has a bodyguard we can't trick!"

"Don't be so sure. The maze, Mimi. The last time he was there, he was certainly deceived."

"Ehehehehehe~ That's right! Oh that look of fear! Those slits turning into dots while he trembled and screamed. I don't think I have ever seen him so weak. But won't he have wisen up from that?"

"Maybe. Or, we can make a new hand he isn't ready for."

"Get real Nightmare. Luciano can't be thrown off guard that easy."

"I beg to differ. My plan is genius after all. Take a listen Mimi. Then decide."

 **Rose:** Yes this chapter was kinda vague. But it just felt right to me. Anyways, as I was writing this I kept watching the view counter rise and it just made me write way more! Thank you so much! Now you get two chapters done in one day! Please make sure to read and review! I will answer any and all questions you have~ Have a good day! (Again!)


	6. The Serpents Toxic Memories

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** Hiya guys! School has ended and the summer is here… SO I HAVE NO EXCUSES NOT TO WRITE! Alfred is back and he's getting some screen time! No more talking, lets go!

 **Chapter 6: The Serpents Toxic Memories**

~~~~White House~~~~

"You mean to tell me that one of those generals just CAME INTO MY DREAMS, made it a nightmare, and just tried to steal my body to use as its vessel, and a NATION entered my head and protected me? One that's so crazy and violent, that this is literally the opposite of what you expect from him?!"

"Yes, dumbass I just said that. And we need to go before he gets here." James left the room, growling to himself, leaving Alfred to quickly grab his jacket and pull on his shoes and limp after him, neither noticing that they were being watched by two unpleasant parties.

To be honest, Luciano was surprised. Why the General of Dreams came after the pale American was beyond him. What use did he have? The kid had a limp, no magical ability, and didn't look like he was the best choice, considering all of the other options around. Like James, or Luciano himself. Which meant the shady dream demon had a plan with that nation. Which meant.. Luciano had to get involved to keep him safe. Allen owing him was something he could live with, if the price was to make sure the blonde kept his body while he was still here.

He watched the pair walk off, most likely bound for Crystal, before turning to address the General.

"Oi. I think we both know what this is about." The air shifted, before revealing a see through serpent to Lucianos right, hissing in disgust.

"I never thought of you as a helper Vargas. Why keep your ever so careful eye on something plain?" The Italian gave a bored glance at the General on the roof.

"Maybe because there are strings to be pulled? I can gain something out of this obviously. Now get the hell out before I rip you in half with your jaws."

"Fine. But you know the last time you tried to get what you wanted. He left you alone with a broken dream." The serpent faded away and it was a few more minutes before the brunette felt his presence actually fade. The former let out a shaky breath before putting a gloved hand on his face. That stupid demon.. Mentioning something from so long ago. Those memories were still toxic, causing his pupils to narrow slightly, before going round again. He wouldn't let his past haunt him. Not when he needed to keep his composure. Especially to convince this.. Alfred to trust him.

Taking a last breath, he jumped off the roof, slowly making his way to Crystal, intending to meet up with the pair at the state and talk about this whole situation. He didn't really hurry, taking his time while trying to think over what toxic words he would say to convince the American that he could put his trust into him. Especially enough to trust him alone.

~~~~ Memory One: The Prey Becomes The Predator~~~~

(Rose: This will help with some backstory that might not get conveyed through the story. So you can understand this AU a lil better.)

Once there was a man. He was a great and powerful man, with plenty of land he obtained from conquering the people, riches from those people, and all the fame he could ever need in life. Then, he realised his empire wouldn't last forever. So the Empire went to his friend, another Empire, and they both got the same conclusion. To continue their greatness, they would have children to bathe in their fame and keep their names alive. The first Empire got two Grandsons, twin brothers, the oldest whom he favored to take his empire after he had died. The second had two sons, the youngest having his gifts for combat, and the oldest being more secluded in nature.

As the children got older, the empires both got sickly. So they started making all those plans. The elder started teaching his oldest grandson everything he needed to know, but found that the elder twin had no intention of wanting to take over. The younger tried to step up, but was shooed away, since only the older were heir the empire. Then the Grandfather Empire did something that shocked the twins. He sold them off to different houses, to learn discipline and maybe get the right ideas into the heirs head. The elder twin went to Andres, a pirate lord, while the younger went to Roland, a nobleman.

As the boys spent time with their caretakers, new ideas formed in their heads. The older became obsessed in crafts and being more centered in house work. The younger.. Lead a less pleasant path. Roland taught him all about the world and the empires. And about how to become powerful, to impress his Grandfather. He learned to hunt and make traps, to hurt and kill. But that all proved fruitless, as the Grandfather only wanted to focus on the older twin, seeing him as the only person to claim his treasures.

Roland didn't convince the younger to quit. Instead, he sewed in the idea of power through marriage. 'Marry an Empire and gain all of their assets! The old man will surely be proud when you get something to show off to him.' So, his eyes turned to the second Empires son, a lad named Luther. The small boy spent years working his way into the house as a servant, only to be rejected at every turn. Then, he convinced Luther's father to the idea of marriage. 'Nonno's very powerful, and if your empire and his were combined, there is nothing in this world to stop you!'

So, the boy got the power he wanted. Only to be told it still wasn't enough. Grandfather insisted that the child would never gain the first great empire. Which drove the poor boy to madness. As he prepared his husbands meal, he considered his life. Always working so hard and getting nothing in return. Luther walking in and announcing he was leaving for another war did not help his nerves.

The child didn't regret his choice. He grabbed the sharp blade he was using to chop vegetables and turned it on Luther, turning the handsome young man into a bloody corpse, who couldn't be recognized until his older brother found him. This was the beginning of the smaller twins descent into becoming a blood thirsty maniac.

When both twins got older, their Grandfather's empire was destroyed. So a new world order ushered in, forcing the twins to mature and become Nations, the elder taking the South, and the younger controlling the North. Then the world learned the names of the Great Roman Empires Grandchildren. Luciano Veneziano Vargas, and Flavio Stephano Vargas. After many years, their nation developed. Luciano becoming the military general, along with the title of Dictator, while his older brother took a more humane role, as caretaker of the people's needs.

Luciano kept them safe from invaders, and Flavio kept them happy in their situation. A combination that kept the people from ever revolting. But, Luciano wasn't done leaving his mark on the world. He had another murder to commit, marking him as a dangerous person in history.

But that's a story for another day.

 **Rose:** Ill be honest. I wasn't all "here" when I started this chapter, so i tied it up and started that memory. I wanted to continue this when my mind was all here. Its short, but I will make up for it in the next chapter. I also wanted an update out for all the lovely people who have been reviewing! Better short and late than never right..? Just remember, I do update things faster with encouragement! So read and review, and if you find spelling errors, TELL ME. I WILL FIX THOSE LITTLE BUGGERS. Have a good summer everyone!~


	7. The Border Between Worlds

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** Hey look, a chapter released in about a month. I would say a new record, but then I remember the two chapters in one day. Maybe today will be one of those days?~ Anywho, HAPPY 4TH AMERICA! :D Enjoy the chapter~

 **Chapter 7: The Border Between Worlds.**

After Allen had finished soothing the blonde in the library, the two of them returned to the meeting room, with all the other nations starring, some looking relieved that Allen was able comfort the Brit. Arthur went to go discuss all the information they knew to the rest of the nations, while Allen sat in a chair and went through his head, trying to figure out anything they weren't considering. For him and Alfred to return to the proper worlds, they needed every nation, or their corresponding monster to be there and willing want to lend their power to cast the spell. Not to mention, the Phoenix needed to be there, and it would probably be suspicious of all the other nations and suspect an attack.

So getting home was nearly impossible huh..? There are no other flame users in his world except the Phoenix, generals, and himself. What a nightmare… Allen's eyes widened slightly, releasing one of his memories might have the answer. And he had a suspicion of which one.

~~~~ Memory Two: Two Halves Can Make A Whole ~~~~

When Allen was young, he had trouble harnessing magic. Oliver tried ever so hard, but to little avail, as no shred of magical ability ever appeared. However, the child of flame was a natural at finding magical creatures. He had escaped into the forest one day, finding a beast made of light. It was bright white with dark red eyes. It seemed confused as to where it was. It had smelt something, probably whatever it ate for food, and had run off. After a second, there was a scream following the path it had took.

Allen chased after it, wanting to help whatever was now being attacked by the creature. When he arrived at the clearing he saw it. A small child, around his age, was covered in a red sticky liquid, with the light beast hovering over him, its "teeth" bared, ready to attack. Allen screamed and tackled the creature, knocking it away from the boy. The monster roared and thrashed, trying to throw the child off of it, but he was determined to keep a tight hold on it. However, he was still a child, and was quickly thrown off, the beast now approaching him.

It took a second and the boy that had been attacked was up, charging the monster and grabbing one of its legs, swinging it around in a circle, before throwing it into a tree. What happened next was inspiring, at least to a magic less Allen. The latter had thrown out his arms, causing him to be surrounded in flames of all colors imaginable, before pointing at the beast, which caused the flames to rush at the fallen creature, burning it in a colorful display of fire magic. Allen sat on the ground, amazed and stunned at the level of fire magic. The latter walked up to him and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved. Are you alright?" Allen took his hand and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you so much! Who are you? What's your name? Can you teach me that spell?"

"My name's not really important. I'm not from here either, so teaching you would be a little hard. However, I can do this for you to get you started down the path to learning magic like that." The boy dug in his pockets and took out a silver cross imbedded in bronze flames.

"All yours! I don't need it anymore."

"Wait, you said your not from here? Does that mean you're going to leave soon?"

"Gosh, that's right. Hey if you ever want to talk to me, just look in the mirror. Well, in the side of it. See you later Allen!"

As the boy ran off, Allen looked at the pendant before releasing something. How did that kid know his name?

~~~~ Memory End ~~~~

Allen searched his pockets, before realising the pendant was in his world, somewhere in his bedroom. Which might be a good thing if what he was thinking might work.

"All of you, I might have a plan." The nations all turned to him, looking either annoyed at the interruption, or curious to this new plan. Mostly the latter.

"Well? Spit it out Allen!" Arthur said, eager to hear this new plan.

"Alright, so when I was a colony, I had trouble with magic. But, this kid had gave me a pendant which actually opened me up to magic. It was so easy after that. So, this is where we get two options. We could even do both, since if one fails we have a back up already. First, we could get Alfred to find my pendant and we see if that makes him able to produce enough fire magic for the spell to work. Second, I contact that kid, since when we met he was using fire spells I've still never heard of." Ludwig was the first to speak this time.

"Both, since both of them seem so unlikely to happen, that we might as well try both. My question is, if your a nation who is supposed to represent fire, how is there fire magic you don't know?" Allen sighed.

"I have no idea. That's like asking Oliver how he's never tried to make vegan pastries. I need a mirror to find that kid though." Arthur stood up and went to the door, opening it and calling for a staff member to grab them a mirror.

"Ve? Why can't we use the one in here?"

"Because to cast my little spell to contact Romeo, I put my blood on it. And since I don't know if that will affect the chances of finding the kid, it's just easier to use one that I haven't put my blood on." Another staff member came in, holding yet another mirror, giving them a questioning look, before setting it on the other side of the room from the first mirror.

"Aiyaah.. You and your mirrors aru!" Yao complained. Allen facepalms before walking other to the mirror. '.. Just look in the mirror. Well, in the side of it.' What did that mean? He remembered what Oliver had said when they were discussing communication through mirrors.

' Well, mirrors are quite interesting. There's the front and back, which some believe can be used to contact an alternate reality, in our case the Other World. So, for example, if I use the front to call you, you have to use the front as well. If I use the back, then it will contact the Other World, unless, you do the spell a certain way. If someone in the Other World used the front and somehow contacted someone from here, then they would have to use a special rune, which I'll be showing later. However, there's a little side note when it comes to mirrors. Some researchers believed there was a third world to contact if you use the width of the mirror. It was shot down since it's simply impossible to attempt to contact this third world. That and how would their world work? Everything be upside down?'

Carefully, Allen set the mirror on the carpeted ground and went to gently pulling the mirror out of its frame. Once he had pulled it out, he turned it on its side and looked into the tiny side. Then he realised, he needed a rune or a name for this to work. How was he going to contact some kid he hasn't seen in hundreds of years without a name? But he had to try something. Or else they only had one hope.

"Is this actually working? Ugh, I knew I should've got your name. Why didn't I? You seemed to know mine." Allen groaned,sliding his sunglasses into his packet and staring into the small side. He could barely make out his crimson eyes in the side. However, it slowly kept getting darker and darker, until the eyes looking back at him, now instead of being crimson, stared back violet in color.

 _"I was not expecting you to remember who I was."_ All the nations froze, looking towards Allen, hoping he knew what was going on.

"Hard to forget. Also, you're a complete dick for never giving me your name."

 _"To be honest, it's a pretty awful name. Moving on to more important business, I highly doubt you would contact me two hundred years later to complain about me never giving you my name."_ Sighing, Allen quickly went through the story, explaining all the key points to the purple eyed stranger.

 _"I forget how stingy that little spell Arthur used is. Also, Oliver wasn't truthful to you. That spell he told you about has never been used or tested so there is no evidence it will put you and Alfred back in your own worlds."_

"What?! Then how are we supposed to fix this bloody mess?!" Arthur called out in an outrage.

 _"Lucky for you, my friends and I deal with interdimensional travel quite often. So we can help you. However, you need to know this. Allen being in your world, and Alfred being there.. It's dangerous. The fundamentals of the universe are unraveling, since your worlds can't support beings from each other. The longer they remain switched, the more unstable the universe becomes, before it will simply collapse on both of your worlds. So, time is of the essence. Don't worry, we deal with this a lot too! So, we'll help you out."_

"Your from a different world too, so wouldn't your presence make the whole thing worse?!" Ludwig shouted.

 _"To be technical, I'm from both of your worlds. So, they can support me, as well as the company I'll be bringing. I'll be cutting this short. I'm bringing two friends, and I'm sending four to Allen's world. We'll see you in a few hours. And before you ask Allen, I'll just tell you. My name is Al. Alphonse Franklin Jones."_ The moment he finished his sentence, the mirror shattered to pieces, Allen crawling away before he could accidentally impale himself on the glass. Feliciano called for help and Arthur rushed over to him.

Alphonse Franklin Jones. Al F. Jones. Allen couldn't even believe it. That person's name was so similar to his, and probably just a similar to Alfred. This third world.. Did it really exist? And did Allen just meet this third world equivalent of himself?

~~~~ Middle World ~~~~

 **You just frightened the living hell out of him Al.** But that was so funny! That face of pure horror! What do you think Allens thinking? That we're an Other Other World?! That's a riot! **Shut up you idiot. Anyways, I thought we weren't allowed to interact with their worlds?** _It's an emergency. Their worlds will collapse. And if Allen and Alfred no longer exist, then what happens to us?_ We probably will die right? Since.. Al you need both of them alive for us to live. If Alfred dies.. I won't exist. **And if Allen dies I will be erased as well. And if neither of us survive.. Al will die. We only exist because the First and Second Worlds are still alive.** And since we're the Middle, we can't survive without those two worlds because then we won't be the middle. We'll be just a world. _Exactly. For the Middle to survive we need to ensure that the First and Second Worlds live. So the sooner we fix this mistake, the sooner we can get back to what we do best._ **Protecting the Border between the First and Second Worlds?** Keeping the monsters of the Second World from reaching the First! _Exactly. Let's go. We need to get the gang together._ Roger! **Roger.**

 **Rose:** LET ME EXPLAAIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN. This is a 2p fic. Yes. But it's also involving an AU. The middle men AU! Basically combine 1p and 2p to get an MM! Me and my friend pokegirl have a fan interpret where Al ( who is half Alfred and half Allen) is able to retain the memories of both and can talk to them in his head. And if the real Alfred and Allen die, then the middle men die because both of their halves wouldn't exist and then they die. If you absolutely hate this concept, I can kind of cut them out of the rest of the story and it can stay solely just 1ps and 2ps. But if I get no feedback I'm assuming everyone's okay with their involvement. I do read your reviews and I do take them into consideration, and if you need any more info on my version of the Middle Men, just IM me, or if your a guest, review and then I'll answer them in the next chapter! I eagerly await your feedback. (aka hoping its not awful and some people actually like the idea QWQ)

Enjoy the rest of your summer and Happy Fourth of July guys!


	8. Two Halves Make A Crazy Whole

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** Since I got no feedback saying the mm's were crap, Im just gonna keep going. The song I'm listening to while writing this is "The Water Fountain" nightcored. But I just love nightcore sooo xD Enjoy!

For anyone who needs a reminder, **Bold is Allen,** Underline is Alfred, _and Italics is Al_ , since they do a lot of interacting this chapter. But remember, these are the Allen and Alfred in Al's head, NOT the ones who got world switched.

 **Chapter 8: Two Halves Make A Crazy Whole.**

So now we help that other America right? _Nice to know you have eyes, Alfred._ Hey! Not nice! **But not misunderstood. But, eyes? More like ears. since we are in your head, Al.** Yeah yeah, don't remind me. Who should the teams be? _I said two with me and four to the Second World._ Bring Noko! Duh, he's your boyfriend. And Jaymie since he is your brother. **The other team should have Ve. Which means bringing Lud, which also means Gil and Ron.** What about Lovi and Tino? _You think Tino wants to bring Lovi into this?_ Touche. **So the teams are decided. Now to convince them to come.** _You say it like it's impossible Allen._ I'm on the same page with Allen. Two halves remember? And who does Ve have in his head? _Well, then we manipulate the phrasing._ **This better work. I don't feel like dying.** Me neither! _Such faith you two._

From that mental conversation, Al packed up all his favorite guns, grabbed his bike and raced off to the other nations of his world. Closest was Jaymie since he was the only one on the list on his continent. After crossing through the barren desert landscape, he reached the forest, blazing through the trees to the area his brother had set up to be his home. Once reaching the overgrown log cabin, he parked his bike, looking over his shoulder, watching as the flames his bike produced slowly get smothered by a handful of vines, he trudged over to the front door and gave a polite knock.

Opening the door was his brother, the blonde with half his bangs dyed neon pink, and his ponytail a variety of colors, his maroon eyes looking surprised. Why is his hair dyed again? **To get noticed. It's hard to ignore the rainbow hair.**

"Al? What are you doing here? You hardly ever just drop bye for no reason."

"I need some help. We gotta dimension hop and fix a few things. How's that sound to you?" Jaymie hesitated, tilting his head to listen to whatever his halves had to say before just grinning and nodding along.

"I'm in! Let me grab my gear." The rainbow haired figure ran off, before coming back, a bag over his shoulder and his favorite weapon on his belt, which was chainsaw covered in stickers, many of lightning bolts or polar bears. Al followed his brother to his own bike, identical to his, except instead of the red highlights on Al's, his were a forest green, representing his affinity to nature magic. Jaymie tucked his weapon in a secret compartment, before sitting down on his seat.

"Where we heading now?"

"Closest is probably Germany. Then we might have to go to Italy and Japan. If we're lucky, the people I need to talk to are all just in Germany." With that, the pair of brothers kicked off, heading through a lesser known path leading straight to the ocean. Al hummed, feeling his blood boil with magic. These bikes were special. They ran on magic and were personalized by the rider. And since everyone lived on different chunks of land, obviously they had to adapt. Al was engulfed with fire before they reached water, hovering just over the surface of the ocean, but moving like a meteor. Jaymie, on the other hand, was on the water's surface directly, his wheels green and running smoothly, not leaving any ripples on the water, for reasons Al didn't care to understand.

Reaching Germany took a few hours, leaving the brothers magically drained. Which meant if all the people on Al's list wasn't in Germany, it meant it would be another full day before they could reach Italy, or two days to get to Japan. Both males drove up to the large stone mansion, heading straight to the garage, and counting the other vehicles. Two greys, meaning Lud and Gil were home, one bright white, Ve, a dark gray, so Ron, and deep blue. Al thanked his lucky stars, they weren't going to be horribly pressed for time.

They went through the open door in the garage and followed the hall to the living room, where a game of cards was being played. From left to right, the first player was a slender male with chestnut hair, with brown eyes laced with magenta, a cocky smirk on his face, as he seemed to be the won winning the game. Next to him was a blonde with the messiest hair, a much larger physique, with little band-aids in the occasional spot on his body. He had ice blue eyes that faded into a murky violet. Next, was a thin and tall male, looking frustrated at his losing hand. Long, unruly white hair was swept over his shoulder in a black and red ponytail, his purple eyes narrowed in irritation. Next up with a shorter male with black hair and dark maroon eyes covered in a pair of wire frame glasses. He looked more puzzled with his own hand, probably confused with the rules of the game, seeing as he had ear buds in his ears, playing who knows what kind of music. Finally, was a generally smaller male, with short slightly messy black hair, looking in despair, as he was the ultimate loser of the game, his dark brown eye looking sad, and his red eye looking more sinister with the color. When the five decided to notice the two "blondes", it was the brunette who spoke up.

"Lookie here! Al and Jaymie! Maybe Noko has a chance of winning after all!" Ve yelled, laughing obnoxiously. **Cocky as ever.**

"Shut up Ve.." Was said man's response, glaring slightly at Ve before looking at Al, smiling.

"I haven't seen you two in quite awhile. Nice to see Jaymie still has colorful hair." The white haired Gil said, giving a small smile, before looking at his cards again, giving a slight groan in frustration.

"I don't get this game at all Gilly. Can't we do something different?" The onyx haired Ron said, slightly bored, glancing over at his friend to his right.

"Guys, stop focusing on the card games and listen! The worlds are at risk!" Al said, not masking the annoyance in his voice.

"You think we don't fucking know Al? 'Oh look at me! I'm so smart and important! Everyone else is stupider than I am!' Guess what idiot? We know. And since I'm a master of plans, I knew you would need my help, and you would bring Noko since you're lovers. The other stooges are here to annoy me."

"Aw, but Veeee!" The blonde on Ve's left whined. The former rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back on the standing duo.

"I'll help. When are we leaving? Beating these guys is getting really old."

"Oh. Well.. We leave as soon as freaking possible. And all of you are coming." Al said, taken aback at Ve lack of resistance to the team up.

"All of us? But I don't want to help! I'd rather stay here and-" The blonde was quickly cut off.

"Lud your coming. I don't care what you say, I am dragging you with me. Like it or not." Ve hissed, glaring at said blonde, who nodded in agreement.

"Grab your weapons and anything else you need. Things might get more violent than we might like. Meet you in the garage." Al ducked out of the room, heading to the aforementioned place. He turned to see Noko on his heels, looking at him questioningly.

"Wanna explain the situation first? The rest of them might jump head first into a battle, but I'm not."

"World transferring spell. Alfred and Allen are in each other's world's, and the fabric all both worlds are destabilizing. You, Jaymie and I go to the First, the other four go to the Second. Anything else?" Noko shook his head, walking to his bike, checking the panel at the handlebars, before mumbling.

"The bikes won't be able to cross the world border. So, we just have to dematerialize them before we cross the border, and have to do all the travel by foot or public transportation." Al gave a grin.

"So.. Do I get to steal a car?"

"God no! Your driving gives me a heart attack!" Noko looked over, his face full of absolute fear of the thought of the American behind the wheel.

"Changing the topic. Because that thought horrifies me. You're not wearing your sunglasses." Noko pointed to the other, who reached a hand to his face, getting a fearful look, before pulling out one of many spares and shoving it over his eyes.

"Thanks."

"You shouldn't be so insecure about yourself. I can deal with your self-hate of your hair color- which is a very nice color- but your eyes are just pushing it."

"Purple isn't a very normal color. Neither is having hair no one can agree on the color. 'No it's dark blonde! No, light brown!' Gosh, it irritates me so much! I wish I just had your eyes."

"No, you don't Al. Having two colors is just a bother. I'd prefer purple eyes." Both stood there silently, before chuckling softly to themselves.

"God, we hate our eyes and love each others. Go figure?" Noko was about to reply before a voice behind him spoke up.

"God with all the damn romance I might vomit." Ve walked around Noko, heading to his bike, smirking at the two glares he received in return.

"Agreed. Romance was just never my genre." Ron followed, with the other two Germans behind him, each carrying bags of their owns. Al took a glance at all of them before nodding to himself.

"The closest border around here is the Leaning Tower. Get ready for the ride everyone."

"It's only an hour. Don't exaggerate." Ve huffed, mounting his ride and leaving, not giving a thought for the rest to catch up. The other six shuffled around and hurriedly followed in pursuit, trying to make up the distance Ve had gotten on them.

 **Leave it to Ve to know the plan and be prepared for it. Then again, he hates not having some sort of control over the situation.** It's weird how much Luciano you see in him, and how little Feliciano you see. _That's because he hides Feliciano's presence. But there are ways for him to drop his guard. Sweets, for one, and cute things in general. Not even Luciano can resist Feliciano's love of anything adorable. Ve and I went to the First World during a hunt, and when we passed the pet store, he just squealed and ran inside, cooing over the bunnies and kittens and puppies._ And we forgot that?! **Apparently. Why didn't we remember?** _Because you weren't paying attention? Hell if I know._ Hey, I've always been curious. But all these bikes have special features right? I know ours can just make fire and turn us into a comet, but what about everyone else's? **I know Lud's and Gil's. Other than wind manipulation, Gil's can go fast enough to make cyclones, and, as stupid it is to believe, Lud's has a horn that can blow down buildings.** You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding. _He's not. Anyways, Ron's makes sounds, and he has grenades, which are completely silent, and shoot out of his handlebars. Ve's creates explosions when he makes contact with anything, and I mean anything. He crashes into a car, and there's no more car. Noko's is just water control, but he can just phase into a puddle and appear somewhere else. A little limited. And you should know Jaymie's! He leaves a trail of life behind him and doing certain maneuvers can make like giant trees pop up out of nowhere._ **Try to remember these Alfred.** No promises!

As the group began to approach the border, it flared up, tendrils of raw energy reaching out in all directions. The seven stopped, dismounted, grabbing their weapons and gear, before their bikes disappeared, leaving small fires, scorch marks, or flowers in their place. Or nothing at all, for four of them. The groups divided up, the four going first since they had a lot more to do, and much more fighting to get involved with. Once Al was sure they were on their side, he turned to his two companions. Jaymie flashed two thumbs up, and Noko gave a confident smile. Then, the trio entered the portal, watching as they slowly approached their destination.

The Leaning Tower of Pisa, in Italy. They had a lot of ground to cover before they got to England. And Al saw a pretty nice sports car parked on the street. **Poor guy. He's not getting his car back, is he?** _Nope. If he does somehow get it, it meant I didn't try hard enough._ Oh, this is going to be AWESOME!

 **Rose:** Hope that was good enough for everyone ^^ Enjoy your week, and I'll see you next time, in the 2p world!

7/21/17: sorry I was finding a few errors that needed fixing, motly forgetting underlines but some grammer


	9. Clear As Crystal

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** now with this brand new laptop I will become way more active even during school! And I as promised We are going back to the 2p world. The last time we were there it kinda was short and dumb. So Let's go! Also, real quick, I am so happy people are starting to read this fic more than AWOD, so that means all the readers from that finally all came here! ^^

 **Chapter 9: As Clear As Crystal**

Sure, Alfred had the right to be upset that all this crap was happening to him. But James was getting sick of being around the blonde with all his questions and never realizing how dangerous the place is. He almost acted like he was still at home. If he was in turmoil or was truly scared, he hid it pretty well.

James kept walking, heading straight for Crystal. The reason he went to the mansion in the first place was that he had heard Oliver was coming, and he wanted to get Alfred back to Crystal so he can properly explain about that crazy cupcake man. James was told that he was coming to do a spell that would get Alfred home, but he was worried about the technicalities. Which with Oliver, were always present.

He glanced over his shoulder and found that Alfred, thankfully, was following behind him, but just a little behind. Probably the ankle. James felt a twinge of regret since it was technically his fault, but he didn't know that he wasn't Allen, so he wasn't expecting him to run, or to run so aimlessly. He was making excuses now. It was his fault, no excuses about it.

They arrived at Crystal pretty quickly. Immediately, James led the other blonde towards the pavilion so he could sit down since he looked tired and in pain from his ankle. Maybe Leon was around and he could treat him again? Unlikely. James sat down next to him before looking around at all the humans. He could tell the ones from his country from their aura, a nice earthy green. He looked at all the small shops, making trade with other merchants or residences. He kept looking around before he saw a group of four catch his eye. His instincts made him tense at what he saw.

They were all turned away from him, but he thought they looked like Luciano, Lutz, Gilan, and Roland, which made him on edge since all four were completely dangerous. He heard footsteps approaching him and he turned, eyes widening under his sunglasses at seeing the real Luciano standing before them, with Oliver at his side.

"Hello, poppets~ Look who I found on my way over here! Makes my trip a little easier!" Oliver practically sang, giving a sweet smile at Alfred. Luciano just groaned, looking at James.

"He dragged me here. Don't think I enjoyed walking a few miles with him. It was terrible!"

"Enough. Both of you, why are you here?" James replied, wanting the small talk to end so he knew whether or not Luciano was here with ill intent.

"Well, I just had the loveliest chat with Allen. Poor dear, the sunshine made him look ill! Anyways, I have a way for everyone to get home safe and sound! Isn't that perfect?~" Oliver cooed.

"I don't buy it. What's really happening." James hissed, knowing that smile on the Brit's face was to cover something.

"Well, it requires every element to be present during the casting. And even if we have had all the other nations here. Well trying to convince the Phoenix to help us is very low." Oliver replied with a stupidly sugary tone.

James was rightfully upset. The only chance to get Allen back was the most long shot thing he's ever heard of. However, his day got rightfully weirder when that group of four he noticed from earlier walked right up, and one of them had the same face as Luciano, who also noticed, and looked absolutely shocked.

"Why hello you wastes of space~ I heard you've got a little dimension problem that needs solving! Lucky for you~ I am an expert at how to fix dimensional fuck ups." The twisted grin made James flinch, feeling less like the newcomer was offering help, and more like he was deciding which of the four tasted the best.

"Whoa whoa whoa.. Who are you guys?" The blonde moron spoke up, looking between the four.

"Where are my manners? My name is Veneziano Vargas. Call me Ve though. This blonde cutie is Lud Beilschmidt. The pale one is Gil Beilschmidt, and the one in purple is Ron Edelstein. Blah blah blah, we're from a dimension in between yours. Blah blah blah, All of our worlds are about to implode if Alfred doesn't get home. And blah blah, we're your saviors so get used to it!" He laughed as if ignoring the severity of the words he just said. The white haired Gil spoke up softly.

"We're from a world in between the two you know. We are also a mix of the Originals and Seconds, so that's why we look kinda of like the nations you know. And to explain the imploding thing. If someone from one world goes to the other, the bonds between the world will become unstable, until both worlds end. And before one of you asks, since we have both types of blood, we are safe here. Alfred and Allen are not. So it's our goal to get the switch going as soon as possible. And don't worry about the fire element, Just gather the rest of the nations and we'll handle the rest. We also have a few friends in the Original world helping to do the same thing as us. Any questions before we get going?"

All four were completely stunned, processing the information at different speeds. Alfred was the first one to speak up.

"How long do we have?" The tall muscular Lud spoke up this time.

"Don't worry about time. We have enough to get this all done so don't rush trying to get this all done. Hustle, but don't hurry, you'll make more mistakes if you hurry." When James glanced at the other three, he got worried. Luciano looked more livid than he's ever seen him, and James saw him at the end of World War 2. And that was not the best thing he ever wanted to accidentally see. But, the angry look quickly vanished and became one of begrudging understanding. Probably realizing that he can't screw around with the world if the world is gone, most likely along with him as well. So he had to respect this whole idea, or else he would die and lose any chances of making more evil schemes forever. Which reminded James just how severe this was.

"If that's all, we're outta here. Got places to be and monsters to slay!" And with that, Ve and his friends, were they his actual friends or just Lud? Either way, the four left, letting the four they left behind glancing between each other with worry and disbelief.

 **Rose: YES, it is short. But that might just be what I do more often than not. Yes, i will try my best to get you long chapters, but the way this story goes, it is a lil harder to get long chapters in the 2p world. Once they start traveling, things might get easier for me to write for them. So, I'm soooo sorry!**

 **UPDATE: This is on a short Hiatus. A new chapter will be brought to you soon. And no this will not last a year. Just a short month. Sorry about that!**


	10. The End, For Now

**Blood on the Black Mirror**

 **Rose:** IT'S BACK. I'm on break and I was inspired by a fanfic on AO3, called Feliciano and the King of Hearts. It is tearing me apart and now I need to write about my shitty version of that ship. Anyways, enjoy! Also, I'm making things simple with the Middlemen interactions. None of the italics crap ince for some reason fanfic was not happy with that formatting. Also, I use an editing program now to fix some of the atrocious mistakes i failed to catch. I know, this was supposed to be better than the last and its ending up sucking. Sue me.

 **Chapter 10: The End, For Now**

"Remind me again why I'm helping you hotwire a car?" Noko asked, looking at Al, who was too eager to steal the car.

"Allen told me where the meeting house is and we need to get there as soon as possible. Which means I'm driving this car." He said happily. Just the thought made Noko shiver, remembering the things he has done behind the wheel in other versions of the three worlds.

"Don't be so proud of this. Your driving abilities are horrid. Kyo and Kiku both agree." He said, voicing his inner halves terror and discontent over the new arrangement.

"It'll be fine. We need to get there fast anyways, so this is the easy part. The hard part is going to be hoping Ve keeps his team on track. I can't believe we overlooked the fact that Ron's there." Al grunted, before the car engine roared to life. He gave a cheer before hopping in the driver seat, leaving Noko and Jaymie to throw their bags in the back and hop the ride won't kill them.

An hour later, with a stupidly large amount of damage on the stolen vehicle, they did get to the meeting house. Thankfully, Noko only was mildly nauseous and Jaymie was screaming.

"It wasn't that bad!" Al had tried to defend himself before the other two glared.

"I'm driving us home." Jaymie announced. Noko nodded in agreement quickly, not wanting to dare try another car ride with his crazy driving boyfriend.

"Let's get inside." The Japanese man said, grabbing his bag and quickly walking into the building, cheering that his feet were finally on stationary ground, the other two middlemen right on his heels. They did some asking to find what room they were in, but found it eventually and walked in without knocking, as the group turned to look at them with shock and probably confusion.

"Allen! Great to see you. Nice to know you matured like you should've. Trust me, the worlds in which you don't are terrifying and fascinating at the same time." Al said, acting as though the Second half of himself was just another old friend.

"Al, when you said you had a stupid name, I thought you were lying," Allen said simply, before holding in fits of laughter.

"I hate everything about how I got that stupid fucking name. Now, let's move on. Saving your asses from a world collapse. Those are not fun, and unpleasant. Like how the Second World ended, but there is now apocalyptic world to still inhabit." Al grumbled, pulling some notebooks and tomes out of his bag. Noko sighed at Al's nonchalant manner.

"What he means is that we're going to help you fix things quickly. Anything else that he just said is really not worth thinking about." Noko said calmly, similarly to how Kiku usually did, as he was reminded by the Kiku in his head.

"Thank you." Arthur said meaningfully. He probably felt terrible since this was most definitely his fault. But Alfred was also to blame for being the American that he is. Noko knew first hand the stupid shit they could get into.

"It's what we do. Anyways, can we see the spellbook you used?" Jaymie said calmly, his hand reaching out. Arthur took the book from its place in front of him and handed it to the rainbow haired man, who opened it and seemed to find the right place in the book on the first try.

"It's not a curse like we assumed. Just a normal spell. I think in older times, the nations of yonder had used this as a way to meet the Second World's inhabitants and communicate. So, no malicious intent, which makes this easy. I don't think we'll even need to have Oliver perform that spell, since this is such a simple one to reverse." Jaymie said, grinning to himself with some level of confidence.

"Alright, so we do the chant and we try to throw them back to their worlds. I'll tell Ve and his group to make sure something doesn't happen." Al responded, going over to the mirror Allen had used and glancing in the side, tapping it a few times, and exchanging quick words with whomever was apparently there. Now all they needed was time to get everything done.

~~~~ Memory Three: Resets ~~~~

"We are known as Middle Men. We are the people in between the Original World and Second World, and we are in charge of protecting them from each others danger. Or from the ones held in our world, the Middle. Our very existence is an enigma. No one knows why we were made, why we came into being, and what we are supposed to do. So we made our own path of protecting. There were cases where we wandered into the other two Worlds, like when Al protected Allen from one of the beasts that escaped from our World, from when Al and Allen were both children.

"You probably know that if, for Al's case, that if Alfred and Allen die, Al would cease to exist. It's only half true. As we've said, we protect Worlds. But the Worlds you see right now aren't the ones we came from. If the Alfred and Allen of that World die, then we cease. But that set of Worlds is safe, allowing us to wander and find ones in need of our help, like in the current predicament. However, we have "died," but under different terms.

"But that needs another explanation. We'll use Ve as the example. If Ve gets hurt enough, or takes a very hard hit, he can split into Feliciano and Luciano, both being telepathically linked, and being able to share traits. The best example is Luciano giving Feliciano some of his bravery or courage. From there, if one of the halves die, the other dies as well, leaving crystal hearts in their place, the same color as their eyes. Reunite the hearts, and Ve comes back. But his memory reset. He knows the Middle Man mission to protect, and who his friends are supposed to be, but nothing of what he's done previously. It's an endless cycle of them not remembering things, things that could make them improve.

"But your thinking, you said Al visited Allen as a child! If they reset when they die, which is pretty often when protecting people of the Worlds, they would they always be a child again? No. The Middle Men experienced childhood too, but only once. It's a miracle the Al didn't die and lose those memories of meeting Allen.

"Are you wondering why they've died a lot? It's their duty to protect, to shelter deadly blows on themselves instead of an innocent Nation. So they sacrifice their memories for the greater good. But the Middle Men are strong, and the halves even more so. Each half comes with a spell to help defend themself. All of these spells are known as "Curse of Halves." It's a spell to keep them alive, and to chase away monsters that are going through the world order. It Ve's case, Feliciano's Curse is called "Innocent Destruction." It traps enemies in a circle with the symbol for destruction, and destroys whatever's inside, not even leaving a hair behind. Luciano's is known as "Blood Chains." He needs a supply of blood to fue 'this magic, as it turns those many knives he keeps on him and makes them into separate chains, that move in time with Luciano's thoughts, acting like thousands of snakes chasing down a target. Very lethal, in Luciano's deadly care.

"Oh, where are my manners. I've be helping you gain information, and never introduced myself. My name is Harry Kirkland. I would be the Middle Man for England. Why am I giving you this information? To help you. Who knows? Maybe you'll see us again in another World. Thank you for your patience." The blonde arose from his seat, holding his hand out to shake his guest's hand, who stood happily and returned the gesture, before waving and leaving the humble abode. Who knew what that man would go and do, but for now, Al needed to learn o stop World hopping on his own.

~~~~ Original World ~~~~

Everything was in place. All the needed runes, the casting circle, candles. All the Nations were in the farthest corner of the room, to avoid any problems they might encounter. Once the chanting started, the circle glowed and the candes flames turned purple. Everything was going correctly. Everything would get fixed and the Original Nations would probably never hear from the Second or Middle World's again. Allen's body glowed as he disappeared into flame, with another taking his place, falling to the floor, his ankle in no shape to stand very long on. Everything was supposedly fixed you could say.

Most stories end with a happy ending right? But with this one, you probably might be dissatisfied. It end abruptly. Why have all this information to end it so suddenly? Because. This is one story out of thousands like it. And everyone tells a different story. The moral here is to never probe into someone's insecurities, and to keep out of magic you don't understand. However this moral is lost on the Middle Men. But, their tale is for another time. I hope this was a story you could enjoy.

However, maybe keep looking for another like this. Until then, I am simply a writer, who seeks out the stories of these three Worlds. And this is only one of my retellings. So please, why don't you search for the other volumes I have? Or not. I am in no opinion to tell you anything. Have a good day,

Signed, Amadeo V.

 **Rose:** Yes this is a weird ending. I'm sleep deprived. Anyways, You'll be seeing more stories from Amadeo. He has a knack for seeking out the 1ps 2ps and MMs. He has a goal and there is story significance about him. In memory three, he was the on Harry was talking to, if that was bothering you. After this, I'll be working on the next installment of Amadeo's encounters, and maybe make a list of something of it on my profile. I might also start another hetalia one once I graduate in May, and this week and next week I'l be posting chapters for all my other fics that I've been neglecting. See you guys later, and I hope that weird ass ending didn't piss ya off!


End file.
